


Taking Chances

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean take a chance at making love while out in a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request of LOSTrocker on fanfiction.net. :o)

The sun shone down upon the Earth, filtering through the trees spasmodically, thickly leaved branches offering shade from the beating sun. Dean leant back against the back of the park bench, relaxing beneath the shade of the tree for a while. Despite the shade and his loose fitting t shirt, the hunter still felt too hot and uncomfortable despite cool clothes and shade. He sighed, rubbed one hand over his parched mouth and wished for a beer, or at the very least an ice cream to cool his dry mouth and throat.

He shifted uncomfortably against the hard park bench, feeling sweat collecting behind his knees where they were bent awkwardly beneath the bench. He straightened his legs, booted feet crossed at the ankles in front of him as he checked his watch a little irritably.

"C'mon, Sammy; how long does it take to get a damn beer?" the hunter muttered to himself, wishing he'd just gone himself instead of trusting his brother to do it.

He thought that Sam had probably been wooed away by a particularly attractive set of old books in the grocery store and imagined the tall form of his brother leafing through yellowed, dusty pages with a look of glee upon his face. Trust Sam to be lured away by a sexy book, Dean mused to himself wearily. He caught the first sounds of Castiel's arrival accompanied by a slight backdraft as the angel's heavy wings cut through the air, fanning the hunter with a much needed fan of slightly cooler air. Dean sighed, glad for the interruption on the heat and the final arrival of his lover.

Even though he would have appreciated the return of his brother, hero for the hour laden with bottles of beer, he still was glad to see Castiel. He always looked forward to when Castiel arrived and stayed with him. Today was no different. The sun beat down and threw dappled light down upon Castiel's dark haired head in shifting patterns and glimmered in his eyes as he stared intently into Dean's face. The angel's skin was slightly damp, cheeks flushed from the heat making him look healthy in a blushing bride kind of way. Dean smiled at himself and his own train of thoughts, before he reached out to stroke light fingers against Castiel's coated arm.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, warmly, as his hand travelled slowly down the angel's arm, before he wrapped gentle fingers around Castiel's slender hand.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, a glimmer of a smile held deep within his tender, liquid eyes.

His plush lips curled into a mirror of a smile before he reached into one coat pocket with his free hand and crew forth a still glistening, ice cold beer.

"This is for you," Castiel announced proudly. "I thought you might need it, as it's hot."

"Oh, Cas, you're a sweetheart and a lifesaver, you know that?" Dean said, in glee as he reached forward to take the beer gratefully. "Oh man, do I need this.,"

Castiel reached forward, tapped the top of the bottle sharply with long fingers before he pulled the bottle cap free smugly. Dean grinned crookedly at him, but made no comment about angels being good and handy bottle openers. Instead he took a long pull of his beer, exposing the long line of his neck to the light, throat bobbing as he took swig after swig of the cooling liquid. Castiel stared, fingers tightening slightly at Dean's hand where he still clutched it and smiling when Dean's gaze returned to him.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said again, gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

"Go thirsty,." Castiel replied, with a slight chuff of gentle laughter.

"Among other things," Dean said with a laugh, as he shook his head merrily at his lover.

He couldn't remember what life was like before Castiel, of how lonely it had been, how lost he'd felt. Now that he'd settled down with Castiel, and decided to give their relationship a good shot, he was glad. He'd never had a steady or stable relationship before in his life and found that he enjoyed the transition from being unhappily single to happily settled with Castiel.

He leant into the angel, nudging him with one shoulder as he said - "Why don't take off your coat, Cas? You must be hot."

Castiel nodded slowly, looking up suddenly to glare at the sky, lips thinning out into a displeased frown. Dean stared at the long expanse of Castiel's throat, repeating the angel's actions of a few moments before. He leant in and pressed a kiss to the angel's exposed throat, snuffling against salty sweat slick skin and making Castiel chuff out a gentle chuckle.

"People will see," Castiel said, as he turned to face Dean more fully.

The hunter crowded Castiel's body, one arm sliding around Castiel's waist as he continued nuzzling the angel's neck. Castiel chuckled again, and cupped the back of Dean's head with one gentle hand.

"I don't care," Dean said, as he nipped at Castiel's tender throat. "Let them stare. Besides, they can't see, we're mostly shielded here. We can do whatever we like and no one will know."

This last sentence was accompanied by one hand slipping between Castiel's legs and the hunter massaged Castiel soft dick into full hardness, as the angel's hips rose and fell in time with Dean's questing hand.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, deep voice thick with need and arousal, making Dean himself shudder with his own arousal.

There was so much naked need in that one spoken word and Dean leant in, crowded Castiel's body still further until he was laying upon the angel, their bodies stretched uncomfortably across the seat of the bench.

"C'mon, baby," Dean almost pleaded, as he continued nuzzling Castiel's neck. "Don't you want to?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, voice tight as his hands slid around Dean's body to rest lightly upon the hunter's neck. "Yes, please."

Dean grumbled out an aroused note of pleasure, before drawing away slightly at Castiel's next question.

"But what about Sam?" he asked.

"Oh, he's been gone for ages. Chances are he won't be back until we're finished," Dean said, with an impish grin, not wanting to be deterred now that his goal was within reach.

His whole body suddenly ached with the need to make love to his angel, to pleasure him and make him wail out his name, Sam and everyone else be damned. He set his beer off to one side before standing, checking the surrounding trees and bushes for prying eyes before he unbuckled, unzipped his jeans hastily.

"C'mon, sweetheart, get those pants off," Dean murmured, when he looked at the still laying Castiel.

The angel looked beautiful, skin and eyes caught by the dappled sun slanting through the trees, body crooked into flowing lines upon a mediocre park bench. Castiel seemed aware of how he appeared to Dean, for he smiled, and slid one hand down to cup his cock through his pants wantonly. Then, with one fluid movement, he got to his feet, barely giving Dean time to react to anything before he slid his coat from around slender shoulders, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He slid his pants down from around his slender hips, before his boxers soon followed suit.

He laid back down upon the bench, legs spread wide and exposing his ass to the light and to Dean. His dick curled up towards his abdomen, flushed and ready in the light with pre-cum beading upon the tip and gathering in the slit. Dean couldn't help but stare, his own dick throbbing and aching between his legs at the sight of his lover stretched out before him.

He closed the distance between them, cast one final look around them before he settled down on top of his lover, covering Castiel's body with his own. The angel stared up at him, plush lips parted as his expression grew trusting, tender, hands slipping around Dean's body to cup the hunter's ass. Dean pressed his fingers against the angel's full lips, waited until Castiel started suckling upon them greedily, coating the skin of the hunter's fingertips with his own saliva.

Dean groaned slightly, hips buffeting against Castiel's, as the angel's tongue moved in slick patterns against his fingers, mouth stretched obscenely in a wet warmth around him. Castiel's eyes half closed, blue irises misty and distant as he continued suckling upon the hunter's fingers, hand leaving Dean's ass to wrap around his lover's wrist. Dean finally drew his hand away, before rising slightly on his knees and reaching down between them.

"Lift up, sweetheart," Dean said, when he couldn't quite get to Castiel's tight little hole.

Castiel complied silently, drawing in a ragged, shuddering breath when he felt Dean breach him, slick finger sliding inside him after parting the tight ring of muscle surrounding his hole. His body shuddered as Dean started preparing him, stretching him wide and loose as he stared down into Castiel;'s aroused, flushed face, The angel's lips were parted, huffs of air gusting from his mouth in panting breaths as his hips thust in time with Dean's hand.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, managing to make the hunter's name sound obscene, dirty, sexual and Dean shuddered.

His dick throbbed more and he pulled his hand away quickly to spit on his palm and quickly coat his cock with his own saliva. He settled down upon his lover, weight settling out over Castiel's body before he reached down to guide himself inside the angel's ass. They both groaned loudly as Dean penetrated Castiel slowly, pushing in inch by slow, rough inch until the hunter's thick shaft was fully sheathed inside Castiel's ass.

"God, you're so tight," Dean moaned, as he leant his forehead upon Castiel's shoulder, giving the angel time to settle out around his thick shaft. "And hot. Love you."

"Love you too, Dean," Castiel murmured, one hand cupping Dean's ass while the other rested against the nape of Dean's neck.

He stared up into the hunter's face, wide blue eyes trusting yet tender, loud moan breaking from his lips as Dean started thrusting inside him, bodies rough and erratic until they smoothed out into gentle lines, rutting frantically upon the partially exposed park bench. They fucked with abandonment, hands grappling and grasping at each other's bodies as they kissed sloppily, wet mouths and slick tongues clashing and sliding together as they fucked. They groaned loudly, deep moans interspersed with each other's names, shuddering breaths shaking their bodies as they picked up the pace, bodies slamming and rutting together in perfect time. They no longer cared if anyone came along to see them; all they cared about was each other and finding mutual release.

Castiel wrapped one hand around his aching cock and started frantically touching himself, slender fingers rubbing at his erection eagerly as he stared into Dean's face. He thought about Dean, about how much he loved him and how good Dean always made him feel, no matter what they did and he started barking out sharp cries as he came closer to climax.

Dean watched him, thrusting harshly into his lover, feeling himself unfold as he felt Castiel beneath him, around him, felt his love surrounding him and bounced back in his eyes and he came, spurted deep inside his lover as his back arched, head tilting to the sky as he wailed out Castiel's name. Castiel shuddered at the wet rush of Dean's seed inside him and he spurted out over his hand, coated his fingers and Dean's abdomen with his spunk as he shuddered and wailed for Dean. Their bodies came slowly to a stop, leaving them breathing and staring at one another, Dean's soft member sheathed tightly still inside Castiel.

"Love you," Castiel said again, as he stroked Dean's cheek with trembling fingers.

"Love you so much," Dean replied, before covering Castiel's mouth with his own, tongue probing at the angel's plump lips until he gained entrance.

They broke apart with startled cries as Sam coughed nearby, face narrowed down into a bitchy look as he stood off to one side uncomfortably.

"Jesus fuck, Sam," Dean cursed as he reached for Castiel's coat and draped it over his and Castiel's half naked bodies "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Dean," Sam countered, voice as tight as his expression. "You're in public, Dean."

"So? I can't make love to my own boyfriend when and where I want? Which reminds me, why are you holding me responsible? You make it sound as though Cas isn't involved," Dean pointed out angrily.

"I'm most definitely involved," Castiel spoke up, defiantly.

"Shut up, Cas," Sam said.

"Hey! Don't you talk to my boyfriend like that," Dean said, pointing viciously at his brother, a scowl of anger marring his face and drawing his brows low over his stormy green eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Dean. Just make sure when you - spend time with your boyfriend, you do it in a less public place," Sam said, with a disgusted look, dismissing them both as he turned away.

"There was no one here, Sam," Castiel intoned, rising to defend Dean as Dean had defended him. "We checked."

"Exactly. What were we supposed to do? We got horny while waiting for you. It's not like we had a Do not Disturb sign on hand to let people know what we were up to in here," Dean said. "So what, anyway? We make love. That's what couples do when they love each other."

Castiel smiled at that and cupped Dean's cheek with one tender hand. Sam turned just in time to see the tender gesture, and saw the look of naked love shared between Dean and Castiel. He sighed, and pushed one hand through his hair wearily, knowing that the couple had a point.

"You're right," he said, relenting as he finally sat down beside the bench, looking out towards the park and noticing how secluded the spot was.

He only had known they were there because it was pre-agreed that Dean and he should meet there; he very much doubted anyone else would stumble upon the couple when they were getting it on.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally. "I didn't mean to walk in on you while you were - you know."

"That's alright, Sammy," Dean relented. "Now d'you wanna disappear for a bit while we get dressed? I don't want you seeing our dicks thank you."

"What difference does it make, now?" Sam asked, wryly, even as he got to his feet and started walking away.

"We didn't know you were there before," Dean called out after him. "Now it's different."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Dean; call me when you're ready," Sam called back over his shoulder, leaving the lovers staring at one another.

Dean started laughing first, eyes shining as Castiel's chuffs of bassy chuckles soon joined in.

"Trust our luck to have Sam walking in on us," Dean observed as he laid a kiss upon Castiel's soft lips.

"Better it to be Sam than some complete stranger," Castiel pointed out as he pressed a kiss of his own to Dean's firm mouth.

"True, but you realize he's gonna make things very difficult from now on?" Dean asked.

"He'll have to find a way to deal with it," Castiel said, diplomatically. "After all, it's what couples do when they're in love, don't they?"

Dean gave Castiel a crooked grin, before he said - "That's right."

He fell silent, before he slowly eased away from Castiel's ass, soft member sliding free easily.

"Think we have enough time for a quickie?" Dean asked, cheekily.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and saw that Sam was nowhere to be seen.

His chuff of a laugh escaped his lips before he said - "Yes, Dean. Make it quick."

Dean laughed at that, before he started roughly thrusting inside his lover eagerly, grunts of exertion rough in his throat as he took his lover for the second time on the park bench. Their love making didn't last as long the second time and it wasn't much longer after that that they joined Sam in the open air of the park. Sam gave them a suspicious look before he asked - "Took your time, didn't you?"

By the look in his eyes, Dean could see that his brother knew full well what they'd been up to and he slid his arm around Castiel's slim waist. Castiel stared at Dean intently, a slight smile curving his lips when Dean caught his liquid gaze and leant in to peck a swift kiss to the angel's soft lips. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes but couldn't remain angry for long. He knew then just how much the couple loved each other and knew that anger would dissipate in the presence of such obvious love. He nodded proudly at them when they glanced back at him, a smile gentle on his face when Castiel returned Dean's one armed hug and rested his dark haired head upon the hunter's shoulder.

"You keep hold of him, Dean," Sam said to his brother pointing at Castiel.

"I intend to," Dean replied immediately as he smiled at Castiel.

"Thank you," Castiel said, as he leant forward to press a kiss upon Dean's mouth.

Even Sam had to awww loudly when Dean kissed him back, turning into Castiel's body to deepen the kiss, no longer caring that Sam was there to witness it. Dean cupped Castiel's ass with both hands, drawing him in closer as Sam walked slowly away to afford them a little more time and privacy together. He waited until they finally caught up with him, hands entwined and Castiel throwing Dean a few lingering and intent looks as Dean licked his lips proudly, removing all traces of of the taste of Castiel from his lips.

"Your beer's gotten warm," Sam said, pointing to the beer he'd bought now resting at his feet.

"Well, get some more then," Dean said immediately. "And make it up to us for spying on our love making."

"Dean, not so loud," Sam hissed as a woman walking her dog walked nearby.

"She didn't hear anything," Dean said, when the dog walker didn't react. "Besides, it's none of her business whether I'm fucking my own boyfriend or not. I bet she gets some."

"Dean, will you not quit?" Sam said, as he walked away. "That's it, I'm disowning you, and you, Cas."

"You can't disown Cas, he's not your family," Dean pointed out as he followed his brother doggedly, Castiel close at his heels.

"Might as well be, you're practically married," Sam returned.

"You're jealous, you bitch," Dean returned.

"Doesn't matter if I am, jerk," Sam replied, as he opened the door to the Impala.

Castiel watched in growing bemusement as the brothers continued to bicker good naturedly, shaking his head as he climbed into the back of the car as the brothers climbed into the front. He remained silent, listening contentedly while the Winchesteres talked, only speaking when spoken to directly, occasionally by Sam, mostly by Dean.

The incident at the park was all but forgotten by the time that Sam had purchased more beer and they'd returned to their motel room to drink, to eat, to research and finally go to bed. Sam took a bed of his own, while Dean and Castiel shared the other. Sam tried to ignore the suspicious noises coming from the other bed and certainly didn't turn over, just in case he saw something he didn't want to again. He vowed to himself that from then on in, he'd be getting himself a room of his own ....

~fini~


End file.
